


take a try but leave a light

by changgus



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgus/pseuds/changgus
Summary: It’s two in the morning when Shinwon’s phone rings.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44
Collections: The DS9CU





	take a try but leave a light

**Author's Note:**

> okay to be honest this is like 5% inspired by a tiktok i saw and we're just rolling with it - takes place in the near-ish future i guess but it's not super important. as always, hope y'all enjoy!!

It’s two in the morning when Shinwon’s phone rings.

He’s mostly asleep, stretched out on his belly in his bed, hands tucked up under his cheek. He thinks he’s still dreaming at first, maybe, the sound not quite pulling him awake. It’s like one of those mundane dreams where everything is so normal, so real it’s hard to remember if it’s actually happened or not, like going through a whole day at the company building or having a conversation under the dead light in their living room they’ve been meaning to replace for months.

In the darkness there are all the familiar shapes, the dirty laundry piled on his desk chair and his guitar propped up against the far wall, and on his phone screen Hongseok’s name shines bright and insistent.

Shinwon catches it just before the last ring.

“Hyung?” His voice is syrupy with sleep, just a little rough even in his own ears. He shifts against the sheets so he can properly cradle his phone against his face, propping his chin on the fingers of his free hand.

Through the receiver he can hear a mirrored rustling of sheets and tries to picture the hotel room he knows Hongseok is in. He’s been gone for a week and a half shooting for a drama that Shinwon has basically memorized the script for from all the times he’d listen to him practice it with Changgu over coffee. It’s a little bit of a bigger production than what he’s worked on before, so it’s been this big, exciting deal. Shinwon imagines the hotel room is nice.

“Were you asleep?”

Shinwon pushes himself up to sit back against the wall, blanket pooling into his lap as he rubs at his eyes. “Maybe. Is everything okay?”

There’s more movement of fabric and then Hongseok sighs. “I was just thinking about you.”

“Yeah?”

Hongseok doesn’t respond at first, just sighs again. It’s a quiet little sound, like maybe Shinwon wasn’t even meant to hear it. A quiet little sound, followed by another from the back of Hongseok’s throat. Realization drips like honey warm over the rungs of Shinwon’s rib cage and into the well of his gut.

Their arrangement started out of convenience and opportunity and too much somaek blurring all the lines together. It’d been a long night, a rare free one where they could go sit in an actual restaurant and not think about the time or where they needed to be next. The others had been there too, at dinner, but somewhere between there and laying on their backs on the living room floor soaking in the heating the world had narrowed down to just the two of them.

Hongseok had rolled over and made a joke with his hand pushing up under Shinwon’s shirt. Shinwon had leaned down and licked the punchline out of his mouth.

“Miss me that bad?” Shinwon fiddles with the edge of his comforter and wonders if the heat he feels under his skin can transfer through his palms and set the bed on fire.

“Who, you?” Hongseok replies and Shinwon can almost see the exact way his mouth curves around the words. Shinwon’s about to tell him he already lost because he told him he was thinking about him but Hongseok’s breath picks up and Shinwon knows he doesn’t have to say it. “Maybe.”

Shinwon closes his eyes and lets his head knock back against the wall behind him. Like this it’s easier to feel like Hongseok is there with him, breath against his neck instead of just piecing the sense memory together with what the speaker on his phone lets him hear.

He can picture, too, what Hongseok probably actually looks like right now - spread out on clean hotel sheets, hand lazy under the waistband of the grey sweats he likes to wear to bed. Maybe he’s even got them shoved down his thighs, elastic pulled taut where his legs are open. 

The last time they’d been together, Shinwon had kissed a bruise right into the skin of his inner thigh. He pictures it now though he knows it’s been too long.

Even before Hongseok left, they’d been running low on time.

There’s always something, some schedule. If it’s not Hongseok filming, then it’s Shinwon’s guitar classes or a variety appearance or a radio spot or some group thing that has them all piling in and out of vans all day. It’s all the same things they’ve been doing since debut and then more on top of that, old familiar things morphing with new uncertainty.

With Hwitaek gone, everything’s been shifting. They’re all finding out new ways to fit.

“I miss your hands.” Hongseok shifts again and Shinwon can tell he’s put him on speaker phone. “I miss touching you.”

Shinwon scrapes the blunt edges of his fingernails down his own chest, over the soft skin of his stomach. He thinks of Hongseok’s hands, the calluses on his fingers, how he touches him like he’s just won first prize. 

“Is that what you’re thinking about now?”

“Mmm,” Hongseok hums and Shinwon feels it all the way down to his toes. “Your mouth too.”

There’s something about hearing Hongseok say it out loud that makes Shinwon feel almost embarrassed. They talk about so much, every single day, but they don’t usually talk about _them_ , not in any terms they can’t walk back from. They’re both good at couching things in jokes. This doesn’t feel like a joke.

Shinwon handles vulnerability like the sting of boiling oil popping out of a pan or accidentally touching the kettle where it’s hot. It feels like a knot of wool in the center of his chest that his fingers are too clumsy to untie.

“If you were here I’d want my mouth on you though, I think.” Hongseok’s voice sounds thinner, like he’s starting to get close. “Remember that time at Mubank, in the closet-”

Hongseok on his knees, a shelf of cleaning supplies digging into his back, hand gripped tight around the handle of a door they weren't one hundred percent sure actually locked. They were usually more careful than that but the adrenaline that day had been so high, like they were flying above it all.

“Yeah, you almost made me come in my stage pants like a fucking teenager.” Shinwon shoves his boxers down his legs with something that feels a little like desperation as Hongseok huffs out a laugh.

“I didn’t though.”

“I said almost.” Shinwon wraps a hand around his cock and starts working it slowly. 

“I don’t remember you being mad about it.”

Shinwon closes his eyes tight, running the palm of his hand over the head of his cock, trying not to get too lost in the memory of Hongseok’s full lips stretched around him, how red his mouth got. How worth it it was, even through the layer of fear. How worth it it always is.

“Are you-?” Hongseok asks and it’s the first time his confidence has cracked since Shinwon picked up his call.

“Yeah,” Shinwon groans as he twists his wrist. “Yeah, I am.”

He can tell Hongseok is close just from the hitch of his breath, it’s as familiar to him as the back of his own hand, the crooked curve of Hongseok’s smile. 

There’s usually at least one other person around so they have to be quiet, like Shinwon’s trying to be now for Hyunggu’s sake though he almost definitely has his headphones in if he’s even still home. He can tell Hongseok is still being careful but it’s different like this and Shinwon swallows down each little sound he makes like he’s starving for it.

When Hongseok does come it’s high and muffled, covered by his hand or maybe into the pillow. 

“Keep going.” Even without seeing him Shinwon knows the way his chest is rising and falling now, how warm he is and how pliant. “Are you alone? I want to hear you.”

“I don’t know but just keep- just keep talking.”

So Hongseok does, he keeps talking. His voice is sleepy and full and makes Shinwon’s whole body ache just on its own. He tells him exactly what he’d been thinking of when he called, all the places on Shinwon’s body he wants to touch, all the places he _will_ touch just as soon as he’s home.

It doesn’t take long for Shinwon to come like that, Hongseok’s voice in his ear.

He rocks his hips up slow as he rides out the last of it, just loosely bucking into the circle of his fist. Hongseok talks him through that too, only stopping when his breath goes quiet and even.

“Fuck, I wish you were here.” Hongseok says after the silence has settled and it feels like a confession, like something too big. It feels like there’s a forest fire raging in the space behind Shinwon’s cheekbones, burning down his chest, through his limbs, eating up his insides.

“Me too.” Shinwon says back and wonders if it feels that big for Hongseok too, if he can hear Shinwon’s heart hammering through the phone.

It feels like there’s more to say, but they won’t, not like this. Hongseok moves on the other end, Shinwon can hear the springs of the mattress, probably getting up to clean himself off before bed. Shinwon should probably do the same.

Instead he reaches over the edge of his bed for his boxers from earlier just to wipe away the mess. 

“I’ll text you in the morning?”

“Goodnight, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gayjinho) // [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/gayjinho)


End file.
